1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hair weft extensions and methods of securing same, and more particularly to providing a hair weft with a dissolvable thread which secures the weft to natural hair or wig caps for extending the length of the natural hair and enhancing the fullness of the hair on a individual's head, where such dissolvable thread allows for facile removal of such hair weft extensions.
2. Background Information
The amount of time and effort spent in the removal of sewn-in hair extensions, hair weaves, hair augmentation, or wigs from the person's natural hair is tedious and lengthy. Cutting instruments utilized in this task invariably result in the unintentional cutting of some of the wearer's own natural hair.
Using cutting instruments to remove hair extensions, such as scissors or knives, often presents the risk of mistakenly cutting one's own natural hair, or sustaining cutting injuries altogether. Further, the vast majority of people wearing previously installed hair extensions continuously experience itching from such extensions.
The methods and compositions disclosed herein solve both of those issues through the use of dissolvable thread and dissolving agent, with added antipruritic and anti-itch properties, thus providing consistent comfort to the wearer. The dissolvable thread may be used to either secure hair extension wefts to a wearer's hair or in conjunction with a hair weft constructed of the same materials of which the dissolvable thread is constructed.